1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel dust mop frame of the type adapted to receive a dusting fabric with a central portion of the fabric extending across the bottom surface and opposite edge portions of the frame and onto the top surface.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Dust removal from smooth hard surfaces such as floors is a continuing problem for both the homemaker and the professional building maintenance personnel. Such removal is generally accomplished by wiping the surface with a cleaning element such as a fabric which may be held in a frame. Early dust mop cleaning elements were made of fibers such as cotton which may be treated with an impregnant such as oil to give the fibers a higher capacity for collecting dust. Woven and nonwoven fabrics have also been employed for this purpose, as well as collections of loose fibers. Nonwoven fabrics are preferred because they are relatively inexpensive to produce. Dust collecting elements formed of nonwoven fabrics are generally called "disposable" because they are discarded instead of being cleaned and reused.
Many types of dust mop frames for holding nonwoven disposable dusting fabrics are known. Such frames are characterized by including a pad portion, which is typically rectangular, over which is deployed the dusting fabric so that it covers the pad face and extends at least over the leading edge of the pad and is typically fastened on top with suitable fastening means. The frame also typically includes a handle holder into which a suitable handle may be fitted. Such known dust mop frames have certain deficiencies, however.
German Offenlegungsschrift 26 46 685 discloses a dust mop frame which has opposed hinged elements having a contact surface opposite the hinge which is adapted to frictionally engage the wall of a channel into which the edges of a dusting fabric are placed. The contacting surface severely impinges upon the surface of the dusting fabric, weakening the fabric at the contact line. This results in premature failure of the fabric thereby reducing its effective use life.
Nash (U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,855) discloses a mop frame having opposed sets of openings into which portions of fabric edges are forced. These openings include holding means comprising a plurality of slits which extend radially from a common center thereby forming triangular segments about the common center, into which cleaning fabric may be pressed to cause yielding of the triangular shapes and opening of the spaces therebetween to permit entry of the fabric. Release of the pressure causes the plates to attempt to resume the original position thereby grasping the fabric. While such an arrangement may provide for firm holding of the fabric, removal of the fabric to reverse it to use its opposite side is difficult because removal almost always results in destruction of the fabric since there is no convenient way of releasing the grasping force. Torn segments of fabric would also be retained in the grasping means, requiring removal before a new fabric could be inserted.
Fuerst (U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,284) discloses a mop frame which includes opposed openings on the top surface for receiving portions of the edges of a dusting fabric and a strip of steel having a free end which extends into the opening and is biased by its own resiliency into contact with a seat therein. Contact between the end of the steel strip and the seat with the fabric therebetween provides for holding of the fabric in place. Such an arrangement does not always provide for the smooth holding of the fabric and could cause tearing of the typically more fragile nonwoven fabric.